


Bloody Kisses

by CursedUndead



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing It Better, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedUndead/pseuds/CursedUndead
Summary: “Just kissing it better,” Langa shrugged, like that explained everything.Reki obsessively looked it up that night.Why pretty boy kiss my elbow?No pain after kiss?Why did I blush when a boy kissed me?(Why did I like it?)Why boy kiss me?Why kiss to make it better?
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1187





	Bloody Kisses

If anyone asked, Reki would say Langa started it. It’s not a  _ lie _ , not exactly, but he could’ve easily stopped it. Maybe not the first time, after Reki had scraped his elbow after eating concrete. That one he could use his confusion as an excuse, that he had no idea how to react when Langa leaned in and kissed his elbow. 

“What the Hell?” Reki had said, with none of the power he meant to put behind it.    
He’d meant for it to be questioning to the point of almost being an accusation, but it came out too flustered. Another thing he’d pass off on the pure surprise of the situation. 

“Just kissing it better,” Langa shrugged, like that explained everything. 

Reki obsessively looked it up that night. 

_ Why _ ~~ pretty ~~ _ boy kiss my elbow?  _

_ Boy kissed my elbow? _

_ Do kisses from boys make pain go away? _

_ No pain after kiss?  _

~~_ Why did I blush when a boy kissed me?  _ ~~

~~_ Why did I like it? _ ~~

_ Why boy kiss me? _

_ Why kiss to make it better? _

Apparently it’s a thing in the west, to kiss an injury to make it better. It’s mostly a placebo that works on children, but Reki swears the pain in his elbow evaporated when Langa brushed his lips against it. 

He has no excuse for the second time. He fucked up a bail, and slammed his palms into the parking lot to catch himself. The injury wasn’t big, just a few scapes on the heel of his hands.

Langa had picked gravel out of his skin, and he’d seen the kiss coming this time. It was slower this time, like Langa realized it’d freaked Reki out the first time he’d done it and he wanted to give him time to stop it. Reki thinks that maybe he should’ve, stopped Langa in his tracks and asked him not to, but he didn’t. 

Now he can’t get the kisses out of his head, even though it’s become a sort of normal. Reki’s kissed him a few times now, too. 

“As payback,” he’d said, as if Langa’s lips haven’t literally been the source of most of his dreams as of late. 

He kinda wants to kiss him, like for real. Not because of injury, or because he fucked up, but just because he wants to. That’s a weird thing to want from a friend though, isn’t it?

Reki decides that he’ll just have to be craftier about it. Surely if he were to do something stupid, like land on his face, he’d end up with a split lip and Langa would just do his thing and kiss it better. Not  _ exactly _ the way he wants it, but it’s close enough, right? 

Reki spends their next few practices and hangouts purposefully trying to screw up. Funnily enough, it’s harder to do it when you’re trying to. His body has hit the ground before, it knows what it feels like, and his reflexes catch him and make him hesitate everytime he tries. 

His falls keep looking awkward, and planned and Langa keeps looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Reki knows he’s completely see-through, but he’s not a stranger to Langa silently giving him  _ I can’t believe I associate with you _ looks either. 

He decides he’ll just have to persevere, when  _ Langa _ is the one to eat shit. His foot is barely on the board before he’s falling face first, smashing painfully into the concrete. 

Reki cackles, bent at the waist, as Langa rolls over and looks at him like he’s expecting something. The laughter stops dead in his throat when he notices the blood dripping from Langa’s lips. There’s an obvious tooth mark in the surrounding skin, like he’d bit down on it when he’d fell. (Or purposefully bit it before flopping onto his back, and making it  _ look _ like an accident, but while Reki is so stranger to embarrassing himself in front of Langa, this is potentially friendship ruining levels of embarrassment.) 

“Uh,” Reki says, an edge to his voice from the aborted laughter. “Want me to fix that?” 

Langa just raises an eyebrow expectantly. Reki checks to make sure no one is around before kneeling in front of him. Langa just closes his eyes and tilts his head up, the perfect picture of a princess waiting for her true love’s kiss, even with the blood sliding down the sides of his mouth. 

Reki is sure he wouldn’t enjoy the comparison, but he can’t help it; Langa is just so goddamn pretty. 

He leans down and kisses him gently, mindful of the wound. Reki has never kissed a boy before, but it’s not as different as kissing a girl as he would’ve thought. The only difference between this kiss and his last is the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, but the soft lips, the small eruption of butterflies; it’s all the same. 

They pull apart, and Reki finds himself staring into Langa’s otherworldly blue eyes. For once, the storm in his stomach that’s saved just for Langa is calm, sated by the gentle way he rights Reki’s headband, knocked cooked from all his falls. 

“If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked,” Langa says.

His voice is almost too soft to be a real tease, but Reki finds himself rolling his eyes anyways. 

“You’re one to talk,” he says, wiping a gentle thumb along Langa’s wound. 

Langa’s mouth twitches when he does it, even from Reki’s butterfly soft pressure. 

“Come on,” Reki says, standing up and offering Langa a hand. “We better go make sure you don’t need stitches for that split lip of yours.” 

___________

Langa pokes at the stitches on the bus ride home unhappily. 

“On the bright side, when people ask how you got hurt you can say it happened when you fell for me,” Reki says, leaning in close and batting his eyes innocently. 

Langa is decidedly not amused, and shoves him out of his face. 

“No more kisses until they dissolve,” he says, pouting like a child. 

“ _ Whaaat _ ? That’s not fair!” Reki whines, “What if I hurt myself and need your magic kisses?” 

Langa’s eye twitches.    
“Cope,” is the last thing Reki gets out of him for the entire rest of the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up where kissing it better came from & every article I came across said it started as a western thing, so if that's wrong I apologize.


End file.
